Cunning Jazz and His Shadow
by Fianna9
Summary: prowlxjazz halloween 2019 challenge. Prompt: black cat. Summary: Cunning Jazz and Shadow, his familiar, move to Praxus.


Jazz was learning to be a cunning mech like his creator. Dropper wasn't the most crafty of sparks but he knew how to mix up potions to cure small ailments and charms to find lost objects if someone was willing to hand over a bit of shanix or make a trade or two. The neighbors spoke in hushed voices about him when Jazz was alone, but Dropper always got a small gesture in greeting whenever they went into town.

One thing that never went with them on the trips was Dropper's little black turborat, Bipple. Jazz had noticed over the vorn that Dropper always spoke quietly to Bipple but never let Jazz overhear him. Jazz had no idea how the turborat was supposed to protect their home when they were gone, but he did know that Bipple seemed to do a good job monitoring the steeping potions when they were gone and nothing had ever been stolen from them.

"Your familiar will find you soon enough," Dropper said as he stroked Bipple's back.

Things stayed this way for another six vorn or so until the day Jazz walked out the door and almost tripped on a small object. He looked down in surprise and stared at a black photovoltaic pussycat rubbing against his ankles and purring deeply.

"Looks like your familiar finally decided you were ready," Dropper said with a bit of wistfulness in his tone. "You'll be leaving me soon and setting up your own home."

Anyone who didn't believe in familiars wouldn't have understood how a turborat and a photovoltaic pussycat could be left alone without one offlining the other. Bipple and Shadow seemed to tolerate each other well enough, but they clearly preferred avoiding each other when their cunning mecha weren't present.

As much as Jazz had protested the idea, it was true that this simple village could not support two cunning mecha. He hung around until he had enough supplies to make a trek and establish a small home when he finally settled. A hug and helm-tap with Dropper and an affectionate pat to Bipple's head he plopped Shadow on his shoulder and headed off.

Jazz was seriously surprised when he woke up during the first night and finally found out why a familiar was more than just someone to talk to when he was by himself. The dynametal duck Shadow brought him tasted pretty good cooked up for breakfast.

Wandering from place to place selling charms and potions wasn't always a good way to make friends but being able to introduce himself as "Jazz and my Shadow" helped determine who in the crowd had a sense of humor and also made Jazz seem more harmless.

Jazz had managed to charm his way into a monthly lease on the small basement room. It wasn't much but at least it had enough room for him start setting up shop. He didn't realize Shadow had snuck out until there was a knock on the door and a black-and-white Praxian enforcer asked if the photovoltaic pussycat was his pet.

"How is this supposed to help us?" Jazz asked Shadow with a frustrated glare. The officer had taken one look at Jazz's supplies and immediately confiscated all four different potions already unpacked and made Jazz swear not to sell anything before immediately heading out the door. At least he had a receipt for everything signed by Sergeant Prowl.

"Sorry, buddy," Jazz gave Shadow a thorough grooming after Prowl and his friend Hoist left. Apparently Praxus had enough problems with razor snake-oil sellers in the past that anyone selling any kind of brew had to have it tested and regulated or face severe fines or even jail time.

Fortunately Hoist was one of the officials involved and had agreed to certify Jazz as an apothecary so he could practice legally. He'd even complimented Jazz on his calming draught saying that the mix had a few ingredients that Hoist's old mentor Ratchet had recognized and recommended.

Prowl's precinct appreciated Jazz's mild stimulants...and Jazz hauling Prowl out of work when he put in too much overtime.

"Have fun without us, Shadow," Jazz said as he and Prowl headed out for an evening of fun. Ignoring the mildly curious look from his date, he whispered, "Keep an optic on everything here."

The small photovoltaic pussycat waited until his mech and his potential mate had left before shifting up to the large cougaraider that could handle any potential trouble and add his own special brand of magic to the potions. There was a potentially dangerous spiderbot hiding in the rubble in the back alley. Its venom would make a potent addition to that hex Hoist and two of Prowl's coworkers wanted Jazz to put on the captain. Pressing Prowl to work overtime so they could keep the precinct short-staffed wasn't going to be tolerated if Shadow had anything to do about it.

cunning mecha = a folk healer, hedgewizard or diviner


End file.
